Second order vestibular canal afferents and eye movements will be examined during velocity trapezoid and sinusoidal oscillation as precisely positioned semicircular canals are stimulated by angular acceleration in the earth horizontal plane. The canals will be stimulated both in the plane of the applied stimulation and at known angular relations to the stimulation. The study will be done with the contralateral labyrinth, both present and functioning, and inactivated. The study will be performed in cats.